Twinkle Toes
This article is about Grace Hastings. For the American Girl character, see Grace. How Twinkle Toes joined the Tourney Grace “Twinkle Toes” Hastings is a totally original and adorable fourteen‐year‐old who designs her own clothes and dreams of becoming a dancer. Combining hip‐hop, break, jazz and whatever else moves her at the moment, Twinkle Toes creates a unique style all her own. With her super hip dance moves and signature sparkling shoes, Twinkle has it all! Unfortunately, she also has a big secret – paralyzing stage fright! She can't dance in front of anyone except her pet bunny, Walter! So, when Twinkle Toes gets accepted to the prestigious Performing Arts Academy, she has to face her biggest fear. With her two best friends Sporty Shorty and Pretty Tall by her side, Twinkle Toes discovers her inner sparkle and learns that it's okay to SHINE! How to Unlock The player must accomplish one of these tasks to unlock Twinkle Toes: *Play 343 Versus Mode matches. *Using Heihachi, defeat 25 Fighting Alloys in the Endless Brawl. For both requirements, the player will have to fight Twinkle Toes at Performing Arts Academy. Upon defeating her, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use Twinkle Toes, friend of the fluffy Walter. She is super cool and shines all the time!" She will be seen right of Bonkers, left of Firefly, above Lee, and below Bane. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Tap dances. After the announcer calls her name Twinkle Toes does five kicks and says as the camera zooms, "Sorry for using your studio after hours. It won't happen again.". Special Attacks Twinkle Clash (Neutral) Twinkle Toes punches the ground with enough force to send floor based chakra at her opponent. Twinkle Rocket (Side) Twinkle Toes crouches then jumps up doing a rising kick. Twinkle Slam (Up) Twinkle Toes jumps into the air and slams herself to the ground. Twinkle CounterAttack (Down) Twinkle Toes shields herself with her hands. If anyone comes into contact with Twinkle Toes, she will punch her opponent and say "Mean!" Twinkle Charge (Hyper Smash) Twinkle Toes clenches her fists while saying "I need more power!" then her fists start glowing, boosting her attack powers and defense for 15 seconds. Twinkle Finisher (Final Smash) Twinkle Toes raises her leg saying "Time to end things once and for all!" then does two kicks. If they connect, she follows with an auto muai thai (borrowed from Sagat) combo, and finishes with a stronger Foot Bazooka (borrowed from Bruce Irvin) knocking her opponent away. Victory Animations Regular Victory Poses #Twinkle Toes performs a roundhouse and then goes into a heavy stomp and poses saying "I have got to stop eating so much sugar!". #*Twinkle Toes performs a roundhouse and then goes into a heavy stomp and poses saying "You should take up dancing instead of fighting for Shu!". (Pang Tong victories only) #Twinkle Toes performs a vertical hand chop, then does a horizontal hand chop saying "Now I know why I stopped dancing.". #*Twinkle Toes performs a vertical hand chop, then does a horizontal hand chop saying "Kyoto Castle?! That's not where Mrs. Hubble works!". (Heihachi victories only) #Twinkle Toes shrugs asking "Did I ever perform when I was little?". #*Twinkle Toes shrugs saying "Now you know I'M THE best dancer of the world!". (Ulala victories only) Hidden Victory Pose Twinkle Toes straps a time bomb to her 2nd place loser saying "Mrs. Hubble was awful! Mean!" and then cries as the time bomb explodes and the loser gives his/her Star KO scream. On-Screen Appearance Twinkle Toes skids to a stop then says "Well, I hate to be a drag, but I'm pretty tired.". Special Quotes *I got accepted to the Performing Arts Academy! (When fighting Heihachi or Pang Tong) *We'll see who's the BETTER dancer of the world! (When fighting Ulala) Trivia *When Twinkle Toes defeats Heihachi Mishima in a Versus Mode match or does her hidden victory pose, she mentions her dance teacher, Mrs. Hubble. Mrs. Hubble appears in both Tourney series games as an unplayable character in Twinkle Toes's opening cutscene for Classic Mode. *Walter the Rabbit is mentioned in Twinkle Toes's unlocking message. Walter himself also appears in Twinkle Toes's ending cutscene for Classic Mode in both games, congratulating her for winning the tournament. *Twinkle Toes shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Apple White. *Twinkle Toes shares her German voice actress with Nene from Bubblegum Crisis. *Twinkle Toes shares her French voice actress with Colonel Sam. *Twinkle Toes shares her Arabic voice actress with Linna. *Pang Tong is the rival of Grace Hastings. Category:Twinkle Toes characters Category:Female characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Characters with a hidden victory pose Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen